Satellite
by Godshatter
Summary: a experimnetal story that i wrote a coupla years ago. its not terribly long.


**Satellite **

By Godshatter

Three figures stood in front of a great pool of water. A breeze flittered by and urged the water onward against its marble cell; its fingers tossing rings into the flowing glass.

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know."

"They're always late, you know."

Love, the one who had spoken second, crouched down and dipped her hand into the water. Spreading her fingers carefully, she drew them slowly out of the thin membrane of fluid, teardrops beading along her skin, rolling along her fingertips, rushing to rejoin their kin.

"I know," said Death, the impatient one.

"I wouldn't worry too much about them, they always come."

That was Peace, she was always the hopeful, quietly assured member of the group. Her other half was War, in his absence she was without purpose.

The wind danced back across from the far end of the reflecting pool, the trees wavered under their submission.

Death grinned slyly, "If only we could get Wind to talk…."

"You know he doesn't talk," said Rationality from behind the three, (she was the only companion of Wind, apart from Nobility, who had died fighting the wind when it had once become a great hurricane). "He is like Awareness, small in words, huge in thought."

Love nodded at Rationality and smiled, Rationality smiled back and turned to face Death, "You are similar to Wind you know, you may spout a great deal of raucous from those lips that she is so fond of," she pointed at Love, "But you don't say anything of substance before first gauging your involvement."

Death grinned even more and turned to walk back down the lamp-lit path that he had taken.

"Where are you going?" asked Peace.

"I hear our two silent companions, War and Awareness, I'm going go to greet them. I know that path is a lonely one."

Love started to follow after Death, but Peace took hold of her arm and gently tugged her back to where herself and Rationality had been standing.

Love relented and allowed herself to be guided back to the lip of the water.

"How is Wind?" Peace called to Rationality, Love trailing behind her.

"I am well," replied Wind, appearing next to Peace.

Love whirled to face Wind, but he was gone, sprung away to stand beside Rationality.

"This is important enough to capture even your interest?" asked Love.

Wind nodded.

Peace began to open her mouth to speak, but saw that Wind had shifted his gaze and was staring toward something in back of her. She turned and saw Death emerging from the wooded path, followed by Awareness and War. Awareness went and shook hands with Wind. Wind tilted his head down slowly in acknowledgement of the greeting.

War stood beside Peace and asked Rationality, "Has anyone else come yet?"

Rationality hinted with her thumb to the group's right, where Faith and Justice stepped out from the light garden.

Death turned to face the two newcomers and waved. Justice scowled back, but Faith tossed a wave back to Death.

The moon drifted in the night sky while her children stared down at the fellowship gathering beneath them, their eyes blinking in the dark.

Death grew impatient and went hunting for something to cast into the deeper center of the moon pool. He returned with a handful of good sized stones and began hurling them into the water- horizons fluctuating out from the multiple events, meshing together into a blur of motion that piddled out before it even reached the marble boundary.

Love sat down beside Death and took the stone that he offered to her. She felt the smooth weight of the flattened teardrop shaped rock and winged it out over the surface. It skipped a dozen times before it reached the other side and leapt onto the dry bank.

Awareness rose and spoke, "Here comes Humanity and Victory."

Death nodded and returned his stare back to the moon's reflection in the water.

Humanity bowed deeply when he reached the group. Victory offered a small curtsey and then hooked her arm in Humanity's. She led him over to stand beside War and Peace.

"Where is Science?" asked Humanity

"He is old," replied War, "He is coming with the help of Luck."

Awareness's head cocked ever so slightly to the left, a sign of his sudden interest.

"I didn't know she was coming," he murmured.

War glanced down at the ever-silent Awareness and shrugged.

Faith sat cross-legged next to Justice, she idly picked at a few blades of grass, her palm wondering over the cool, delicate tendrils.

Wind spoke up, "I'll go check on Science and Luck. I won't be gone long."

Before anyone had a chance to offer a farewell he was gone, alight on his wings of air.

Humanity unhooked his arm from Victory and retreated a half pace behind her so that he could reach forward and draw his arms about her stomach. Victory reached down and clasped her hands over Humanity's and traced little swirls over the top of his wrist with her index finger.

"They should be here in a few minutes."

Faith glanced over to Wind who had reappeared again to stand beside Rationality, "How is Science taking the walk?"

Wind stared back into the olive colored eyes of Faith. "He is managing well, his machine eyes allow him to see in the dark."

Death handed Awareness one of his stones- water leapt skywards in protest when the rock shattered the serenity that had crept up on it.

"You know you aren't supposed to throw rocks into there!" called Luck.

Awareness stood to greet his sister. While he was walking across the clearing that encircled the great pool his sister ran up to him from where she had been walking beside Science, and threw her arms around him.

"Now that we are all here," rattled Science in his machine tainted voice, "I think we can begin." The others nodded their assent.

Daybreak rolled over the world like a tide. The group stood at the water's edge and watched the middle of the pool intently. A fount emerged out from its deep blue, spewing a white column of water into they sky. Below the massive spout the water was caught up in a turmoil- great fulminating bubbles roiled on its surface.

The geyser subsided and a massive stone building slid into the light from the depths of the pool. Massive stone pillars jutted upwards to join with a huge blue dome. Electric looking arcs of light, reflected from the water, wavered against the immaculate white marble of the shrine-like building. Under the shade of the dome stood a figure dressed in gray. His eyes were stormy and matched the suit he wore.

A lone thought overtook the minds of the group: _I am Future and I will be your enemy._

AN: i know, not much of a plot but like i said, it was experimental (and it was written quite some time ago).


End file.
